smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf Criminal/Part 2
Glovey is seen snapping his fingers. He puts his hand up in the air and wiggles his fingers which begin to drop many sparkling stars and dust on the ground. Everyone is seen whispering with him the lyrics to the song he was singing. The whispering turns to talking, then eventually shouting. Glovey removes his hat and begins to move in a dramatic manner. Everyone: Annie are you okay?! Glovey: So ANNIE ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU OKAY ANNIE?!! The music begins to play again and the lights go on. Glovey puts his hat on again. We see everyone join Glovey into the dance. The other Smurfs inside the club who originally were Mr. Big’s men finally get close to Glovey but decide not to catch him. They begin to dance with him. Glovey and the zoot suit Smurfs surprise everyone as they stand still then begin to lean forward without moving their feet. We see everyone in the club having a good time. From the outside, we see the Smurflings smiling and talking about Glovey’s new performance. Snappy: Whoa! That looks awesome! I bet I could do those moves if I wanted to! Maybe, I could perform with him next time! Nat: Yeah right! I bet you can’t even do those moves! Snappy: yeah I can! Slouchy: Show us then. Snappy: Okay, I will! We see the Smurflings slide down from the tree except for Sassette. Snappy begins to thrust his crotch and moonwalk. He spins around starts to perform the slide and he spins and finishes with a toe stand. Nat and Slouchy are left impressed except for Sassette who shakes her head and rolls her eyes then focuses on Glovey again. We see him do that same lean again with the other back up dances. Soon Glovey begins to wave is hands around the air and he jumps and pins again. He stops dancing as he sees up through the windows. He sees the police surround the building along with Mr. Big’s men. The police begin to arrest many of Mr. Big’s men and they believe Glovey to be part of the operation. Glovey ducks down in cover as the dancers cover him. The dancers all dispatch as Glovey jumps out with a cross-bow as he begins to scream and starts firing at the ceiling as he strikes many of the men. We see Sassette try to take cover, but ends up getting seen by Mr. Big and she gets taken away by him. She drops her doll Smurfy Lou. Glovey runs out of the club and sees the Smurflings. Glovey: Guys! Where’s Sassette? Nat: She got taken away by that evil guy! Snappy: Look! They all turn around and see Smurfy Lou on the ground with a big tarantual on her. Nat is about to pick the doll up but gets scared. Glovey: Don’t touch it! Glovey then takes off his hat in anger and makes an angry face. Glovey: I’m coming Sassette… The scene fades out and we see Glovey and the male Smurflings walking back to Dreadful Hollow as they hide from the area’s security who begin to post Wanted posters with Glovey’s face. The Smurflings grab the ads and begin to tear them up. The Smurfs continue to walk and eventually see the tracks left behind by the mobsters and Mr. Big. Glovey and the Smurflings hide behind a hill. Glovey decides to run in as he sees Mr. Big alone with Sassette as he is beating and slapping her as she tries to resist. Mr. Big: Comere you cockroach! Sassette: Owwie! No! Glovey: (whisper) No…… Sassette…. Glovey gets outraged and jumps up and runs up to where Mr. Big is to try and attack him, but notices he was set up as many Smurf minions grab him and throw him on the ground and begin to beat him senselessly. Glovey is now in too much pain to be able to move. Mr. Big runs up to Glovey and begins to kick his face. Mr. Big: NOT SO SMOOTH NOW HUH?!! Mr. Big then kicks Glovey in the stomach really hard. Glovey: Ugh……. You wanted me… Please leave her alone. Stop it! Mr. Big: Shut up! Don’t you talk to me! Glovey: Stop it! Mr. Big: SHUT UP! Look, I just wanna help everyone get wasted man. Sassette begins to cry as she reaches for Glovey, but is too frightened of all the scary guards and Mr. Big. She gets a flash back that goes back to when Glovey was with the Smurflings playing with Puppy. She falls and trips and is in pain. Glovey runs to the rescue as he lifts Sassette and puts her in the shade and helps cure her cut. Sassette: Golly, thank you Glovey. Glovey: I’ll always be there for you. That’s what friends are for. Sassette is seen smiling as she hugs Glovey. We go back and see Sassette crying as she sees Glovey getting handled by the imp. Mr. Big turns around and grabs Sassette by force. He pulls out a needle and Glovey makes his eyes wide. Mr. Big: I just wanna get everybody high, Man. You know, some good drugs. Glovey gets up angry and wipes the blood off his nose and mouth. Glovey: Do it and you’re dead. Mr. Big smiles as he squirts out a liquid from the needle. Mr. Big: Let’s give it a shot! Glovey: Nooooooo! Sassette claws Mr. big’s face and she runs to pull Glovey’s arm to try and help him. Mr. Big: Comere you cockroach! Mr. Big pushes Glovey on the ground again as he begins to shake as he begins to feel ill. He looks up the sky and sees his star fly by. Mr. Big: Kill her too. Glovey: Leave her alone!!! Glovey’s voice is hears echoing as the mobster’s bow casters and bows begin to break. They all turn around and stare at Glovey shocked as he is covering his face. He gets up and begins to glow as he unleashes his Enchanted Smurf form. Glovey begins to shoot his rainbow beams all over the place, destroying Mr. Big’s lair and all of his men. Mr. Big escapes into the back of his hideout where he comes out with a cannon. He prepares it by putting many cannonballs into it and shoots Glovey with them. Smurflings: Noooooo! Mr. Big: I got you! I got you! Now to kill those brats for ruining my plans… Yes… I see you. You little brat! Glovey is seen holding the cannonballs with his glowing glove. He spins and kicks them back at Mr. Big causing a big explosion. The Smurflings all make it out safe and sound. The go back and see everything blown up and on fire. They try to find Glovey but only find his coat and hat burning. They begin to cry and get emotional. They begin to wander out in the woods to get back to the normal part of the forest. Nat sees a shooting star pass by. Nat: Look, it’s a wishing star. I’ve seen Glovey use it many times. Maybe we can wish Glovey to come back. Sassette: Just stop it Nat! He’s not coming back! It’s hopeless. Glovey: I’m surprised at you Sassette. The Smurflings turn around all surprised and see Glovey okay without any wounds. As if he never was in any danger. This time, he has his hair down rather than a pony tail. He also is wearing his regular Smurf pants and white tank top. All the Smurflings run up to Glovey and hug him. Sassette: Glovey, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you could return. Glovey: Sassette, I made a promise. I would always be there for you, all of you. I love you all so much. I could never leave my friends behind. Come on, let’s all go home. Besides, I can’t stay out here. Nat: You feeling a cold? Glovey: No! I’m a wanted Smurf over there in Dreadful Hollow. Well, the police are looking for the “Smurf Criminal.” Sassette: Yeah, you’re hat and coat were burned in the explosion. Glovey: That’s the second time that happens to that outfit. The Smurflings all begin to laugh as they walk with Glovey back to the village. Snappy: But where is everybody? Slouchy: That’s right. We couldn’t find anyone. Glovey: Follow me. I know where they are. Sassette: You do? Do you have any more surprises for us or secrets mister?! Glovey: (giggling) Just wait. They arrive at the Smurf Theatre and are greeted there by Puppy. The Smurflings all run over to him and give him a hug. Sassette: Thank goodness! I was worried sick for you Puppy! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Glovey! Glovey giggles and receives a hug from the Smurflings. He then begins to whisper. Glovey: Shh... Here comes the surprise. Follow me. Snappy: Is it another dog? Glovey: No, no dog. Slouchy: Is it another frisbee? Glovey: It's not a frisbee. Just wait. Glovey takes the Smurflings back stage of the Smurf Theatre. The curtains get pulled and we see the whole Smurf village cheering for the Smurflings and Glovey. Glovey appears wearing his black fedora and sequin jacket as he performs Billie Jean. The Smurflings join Glovey as they also appear to be wearing fedoras and signature gloves. The scene ends with a shot of Glovey and the Smurflings performing a moonwalk as tey spin and freeze with a toe stand. We now see the Smurfs all applaud. Smurfette is seen holding both Baby Smurf and Baby Angelo. Smurfette: That’s your father over there. The scenery zooms out and a wind is seen carrying a wanted poster of Glovey. Glove catches it. He looks at it then chuckles. He folds it puts it away in his pocket. Glovey: This might come in handy. THE END Category:Smurf Criminal Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes